Trust (Janeil)
by pineapple 44
Summary: Hello this is a story where Joey graceffa and Daniel preda met each other and Joey wants to see of can trust another boy because of all of his trashy old boyfriends especially his last one. please tell me your opinion!
1. chapter 1

~Joey's POV~

"I think he's cheating on me." I say to my best friend Adam as we walk around the mall. "Who, Dave?" He ask me. "No, you." I say in sarcasm. "Why do you think that." Adam ask. "Well he goes grocery shopping 3 to 4 hours a day and comes back with an orange and texts someone late at night when he assumes I'm a sleep." I say a little sadly. "Damn, I don't know to tell you." Adam tells me. "I need to find out." I say. "How about when he goes _grocery shopping_ you just follow him." Adam says. "I mean, I guess that can work." I say sadly. "Just try not to think about it to much and have some fun for now." Adam says to try to cheer me up. "ok" I say. We go on a shopping spree for the rest of the day and I forgot about dave for a while until it's the end of the day. I drive home hopping that Dave will be there for once. I don't even know why I'm with him. I feel like he doesn't love or I'm not good enough.

I arrive home. I walk in the house and like aways he not there. I put my stuff in my room, change into PJ's and watch Netflix for an hour until I hear the door open. He walks over to me and and says. "Hi Joey missed you!" I honestly was hoping that he didn't come. "missed you too." I'm able to force out. "So where have you been" I ask Dave hopeing he will say somthing other than the grocery store. "Grocery store, got you a burrito." Dave says as he passes me a burrito that has the Taco bell logo on it. How dumb does he think I am?

"But it's from Taco bell." I say. "I stopped by Taco bell earlier." Dave says. "Whatever." I say. Dave looks at me and gives me a kiss. "I'm going to go to bed now, goodnight." He says and goes to the bedbed room. I'm really debating on sleeping on the couch tonight he's probably going to text someone or something. I'm going to see where this _grocery store_ is.


	2. the store

~Joey's POV~

I wake up on the couch with Dave sitting at the table eating some pankes. I get up to go to the room so I can get dressed. "Good morning Joey." Dave tells me. I force a smile on me and I say "Good morning" I go to the room and get dressed, do my hair and brush my teeth and go back down stairs and wait until he goes to the _grocery store_.

"Hey Joey I'm going to go to the grocery store." Dave tells me. "Ok" I say and he leaves. I go outside and get into my car and I follow him.

He stops at this nice looking house. I park behind a big truck so he doesn't see me. He knocks on the door and a tall guy with black hair comes out. Daves kisses him and he comes inside. I knew it!! That bastard! He's cheating on me!!

I wait a couple minutes then I decide to knock on the door. The tall guy answers with Dave behind him. "Joey what are you doing here!?" Dave ask me. "What are _you_ doing here?!" I ask. "I'm just picking up some oranges." He says. "Do you know this guy?" The other guy says. I don't care. "Your such a terrible lier! I know your texting people when you think I'm a sleep!" I yell at him. "No it's not what you think, I was just here to pick some stuff up!" He tells me. "Your such a liar. Then why did you kiss him." I say. "Whats going on? who are you?" The guy ask. "I'm his boyfriend!" I tell the guy. "No I'm his boyfriend" He tells me. "He was cheating on both of us." I tell him. "No he wasn't, I love him!" The guy says. "That sucks for you, but whatever, he's all yours, Dave we're done!" I say and try storming off but I feel Dave put his hand on my shoulder.

"No, Joey, I love you please don't go!" Dave ask me. "It's to late for that." I tell him. "Oh no sweetie you got it all wrong, it's only over when I say its over." Dave tells me. "I don't know what you mean, I'm leaving!" I say. Dave grabs me. "Ohh, no. Your not going anywhere" He says. I freak out try squirm free as takes me inside the house. He's stronger than me so this gives me a disadvantage. Then I kick him and he lets go. Dang I must of hit him hard. I run to my car and leave. As he leaves he shouts "Don't think this will be the last time you see me!"

I can't believe that just happened. I need to go to Adams house. I start crying on my way there. I finally get there and knock on the door. He opens the door "Joey, whats wrong?" he ask and I tell him everything.


	3. Him

~Joey's POV~

"Why didn't you go to the police?" Adam ask me. "You know how they are they're not going to do anything without any proof. I'm so sick of these douche bags!" I say still crying a little. " It's ok we'll figure this out." He says. "Im scard, I can't go home because he has the keys to my house." I tell him. "Then just spend the night here, lets just do something tomorrow to get your mind off it." Adams insist. "Sure I guess" I say

I sleep on his coach. I wake up in the morning from a nightmare. Adam is on the other side of the coach. "How'd you sleep." He ask. "Horrible" I say. "Well guess what, I'm going to change that because I'm taking you to a surprise!" Adam tells me. "Really, why?" I ask. "Do you like not remember yesterday." He says. "You got a point" I say.

So we drive over there and it takes a while before we get there adam tells me to close my eyes. So I do. later He says. "Open them!" He says excitedly. "AHHHHH, Disney land!!" I scream. "Girl, how could you afford this? I ask. "I planned this before we graduated high school for a time to hang out when you were feeling down or somthing stupid." He tells me. Awwww thats sweet. "Thank you so much!!" I tell him.

So we look around, go on a couple rides, than we get thirsty and we didn't bring water. "I'm going to get water do you want some." I ask. " yes please!" He says "ok!" I say.

Im greeted by a nice lady " Hi! May I take your order?" She ask me "Yes can I please I get 2 bottles of water." I say. "Ok your total is 3.99" She says. I pay her and I get distracted by a roller coaster and bump into someone.

"Omg, Im so sorry. I say. " It's ok, I got distracted too!" He says. Wow his eyes are beautiful. His eyes are a glimmering color of emerald. I stare into them for a while. I realized I've been starring for to long. "I'm sorry! I just think your cute. I mean! Your eyes are cute. I mean your eyes-" Im cut off by him laughing and saying "Thats ok! I love your eyes to!" He's says to me joy fully. "Hi my names, Daneil" He tells me. Hi, I'm Joey." I say. We stare at each other for a while speach less. "Oh, sorry I'd like to hang out some time. Do you mind if I give you my phone number?" He ask me. "No, not at all, I'd like to hang out with sometime too." I tell him. "cool!" He says and gives me a little pieace of paper with his phone number on it. "Well I got to go, It was nice meeting you." I say to him. "It was nice meeting you to, bye" He says "bye!" I say. and that cute boy walks away.

What just happened. I just got that cute boy's number! Do I like him? No he's probably not even gay. "Who was that?" Adam ask me. "No one" I say. "Joey has a crush! Joey has a crush! Joey has a crush!" Adam says over and over. "I do not!" I tell him while I start to blush. "Then whats that?" He says pointing to Daniel's phone number. "The receipt." I tell him. "He gave you the receipt? Give me that!" Adam says and snatches it from my hand. "AHHHHHH, IT'S HIS PHONE NUMBER!!!!" He squeals excitedly. "Calm down, he just said that he wants to hang out some time." I say hoping that he will stop making this a big deal out of this...even though he's cute. "yeah!! Hang out and KISS you!!!" Adam says. "No, we're just friend's, he just has beautiful, sparkling, emerald eyes. With beautiful brown hair." I say. Adams stares at me. I realized what I just said. "I mean we're just friends!" I say. "There's no hiding it Joey, you literally just started into each other's eyes like you were in love and you just described him in like the most daydream way ever!!!" He says. "Ok maybe a little" I say while blushing.

 **\- hello there! If you like this than please tell me or at least your opinion. If you wabt an update than tell me!! anyway if nobody ask me to I will still probably do it anyway because this something I do in my free time! but please ask because ot will reay inspire me and it will stop me from fading away from it. Hope you enjoy!! Good damn bye!!**


	4. POV

~Daneil's POV~

My friend I got us a ticket to Disney land! its amazing here! I'm on my way back bathroom staring a ride until I bump into someone. "Omg, I'm so sorry." He says. It's ok, I got distracted to! I tell him. He stares at me for a while this gives me time to notice his beautiful eyes. His blue eyes are like crystals . It reminds me of a sunny day. Like a beautiful sky. He brakes the silence by saying. "I'm sorry! I just think your cute. I mean! Your eyes are cute. I mean your eyes-" I cut him off and laugh while saying "It's ok, I love your eyes to!" Damn he's adorable! and a little cute. "Hi, my names Daniel" I say. "Hi, I'm Joey." He says cutely. We stare into each others eyes for a little while longer. Damn, his eyes are crystal clear. I kinda of want to be friends or something. Have I've been staring for to long? "Oh, sorry I'd like to hang out with you sometime, do you mind if I give you my phone number?" I say. Omg I can't believe I just asked that! He's totally going to say no. "No, not at all, I'd like to hang out with sometime too." Joey says. Omg!! he said yes! "Cool!" I give him a piece of paper with my number on it. ""Well I got to go, It was nice meeting you." He tells me. "It was nice meeting you to, bye" I say. "bye!" He Says and we both walk away.

Omg did that just happen. Did I just give that cute guy my number. I Mean Joey. Did I like him? No. Maybe. No, he's probably not even gay.

"Who was that?" My friend ask. "Oh, no one, We just bumped into each other." I say. "No, he was your soul mate!" My friend Thomas says. "No he's hot. I mean not!" I say while blushing. Omg I just said hot! Why did I do that?!! "OMG, HOT! you totally like him!!" He says. "I just bumped into him!" I say embarrassed. "Than why did you give him your number?" Thomas ask me. "um, no I didn't." I say. "AHHHHHH, IT'S HIS PHONE NUMBER!!" I hear from behind me. I turn around and see Joey looking embarrassed while his friend sqeals at him. Awwwww, thats cute! Now I lool embarrassed. "Are you sure?" Thomas ask. I look back at Joey trying to calm his friend down still looking embarrassed. "Awwww, he's cute!!" Did I say that out loud? "Did I say that out loud?" I ask. "Say what?" He ask. Thank god. "That he was cute!!!" He says. Dang it. Why am I trying to keep this a secret? "Fine! I might like him a little. But how do I know if he's gay?


	5. Everyone's point of view

~Joey POV~

We go on a couple more rides and Adams looks off to the side and smiles "I want to go ride Space Mountain!" He says. "Sure!" I say as we walk to the line I notice someone familiar. it's Daniel. "Adam you did not." I say. "You better go talk to hiiiiiimmmm!" He says. "ADAAAAAM!" I say.

Daniel turns around. "Hi Joey!" Daniel says. I was to loud!! What do I say!!? Do I even like him? I'm I looking for a relationship? Should I trust him? Yeah, I should. "Hi Daniel!" I say trying not to seem nervous. I am going to kill Adam for having me walk into his trap! His friend turns around. "Daniel, who's this?" Daniel starts blushing. "Oh, this is Joey, we bumped into each other earlier." Daniel says. "Ohhh, yeah, I saw that. My name is Thomas. you guys should talk!" He says. "Yeah, You guys get to know each other!" Adams say. Omg are they both working together. Are they _trying_ to make us talk to each other? Shoot!! What do I say. I look at Adam. he's giving me a face expression that says "Taaaaaalk to him!" I look back at Daniel who stares directly into my eyes. I look at his.

"What brings you to Disneyland?"

~Adams POV~

Joey and I do a couple more rides. I look over to space mountain. I see him!! to think about it Joey never told me his name. I ship them. even though they just met. and he just got over a relationship . But whatever! He needs a distraction for now. An Idea pops into my head!! "I want ro ride Space Mountain!" I say. "Sure!" Joey says. We walk over there and we get closer. "Adam you did not" Joey says. YASSSSS! "You better go talk to hiiiiiiiiiiim" I say. "ADAAAAAM!" He yells at me. I'm going to make this work!

"Hi Joey!" He says. YESSSSSSSSSS! Joey fell into my little trap!!!! "Hi Daniel!" He says. I can tell Joey is Killing me in his head right now but I don't care! Daniel, that's his name. His friend turns around. "Daniel, who's this?" His friend ask. OMG, Daniel blushing! They totally like each other!! "Oh, this is Joey we bumped into each other earlier." Daniel says. "Ohhh, yeah, I saw that. My name is Thomas. you guys should talk!" Thomas says. Omg is Thomas on the same page as me?! "Yeah, you guys should get to know each other!" I say. Joey looks at me. He's totally going to kill me. Taaaaalk to him. I say in my head. Joey looks back at Daniel. OMG there staring into each other's eyes!! This is adorable. I wisper to Thomas "Do you ship them?" Thomas says "Definitely"

"What brings you to Disneyland?"

~Daneil POV~

"I want to go to Space Mountain!! It's my favorite ride!" Thomas says. "Ok, then lets go!" I say. We get in line it passes 5 minutes and then I hear "ADAAAAAM!" I think that was Joey! I turn around. It was! "Hi Joey!" I say. "Hi Daniel!" He says with his cute smile. I smile back. Thomas turns around and says "Daniel, who's this?" He says like he has no idea who Joey is when he obviously does. My checks go red because I know Thomas knows who Joey is and I don't know what he will say and Joey stares at me, smiling cutly. I could just watch him smile all day. "Oh, this is Joey we bumped into each other earlier." I say. "Ohhh, yeah, I saw that. My name is Thomas. you guys should talk!" Thomas says.

Obviously. He means alone. come on, I dont know what to say!! That bitc- "Yeah, you guys should talk!" Joey's friends says. Now Joey's friend is on the same page, Great. Are they _both_ trying to get Joey and I to talk? Joey looks at his friend. I think he's thinking the same thing I'm thinking. He looks back at me. I stare directly into his beautiful eyes. He looks back into mine.

"What brings you to Disneyland?"

 **-Hey sorry if the POV thing with everyone is annoying. I just did it so this chapter wouldn't be short and to see what the others think!**


	6. Fans

~Joey's POV~

Daniel and I chat for a while, then all of us. We all get now each other a little. Then were about to get on the ride. "I think you two should sit together." Thomas says. "Yeah, and we'll just sit in the back. Adam says. Do they really haft to push it this far though? But I'd be glad to sit next Daniel. "Ok what's going on?" I say. "Why are you guys acting so weird?" Daniel says. Well Daniel See's what there doing too. Thomas and Adam smiles at each other than looks back at us. "Nothing" Thomas says. "Yeah, we just figured that since we all just met each other we should have you guys sit next to each other." Adam says suspiciously.

"Ok Mister Graceffa, after you!" Daniel says. "I giggle. "ok" I say and hop in. Wow usually my old boyfriends would just shove me! Now I'm starting to ask my self how did I ever fall them?

Daniel and I smile at each other while we stare into each others eyes. "Awwwwwww!" We hear from behind us. It's Thomas and Adam. "Are you sure you guys are ok?" Daniel and I ask. "Yeah, definitely! We'll just be back here!" They both say. Daniel and I look into each others eyes and he does a cute smirk. I can just get lost in those eyes. "Are you ready?" he ask me "Yeah!" I say and the ride starts.

~Daneil's POV~

The ride is over and Joey hops out saying "Omg, that was so fun!!' He squeals and giggles cutely. Omg love Joey so much! I mean he's cute. I mean I just met him and I'm already starting to grow a crush on him. "How did you like it?" Joey ask me. "I loved it, we need to ride it agian later!" I say. "Me too" Thomas says.

"Can we go meet Donald Duck now!" He says childish. But I think it's cute. "Ok, we can go see Donald Duck now." Adam says in a tone you would talk to a toddler to. "Yaaaaay!" He says. awww, thats adorable!

We start making our way to Donald duck and I hear "JOEY!!!!!!!" Yelled by 3, 13 year olds as they make there way over to him. They hug him. "Hi!" He says as he giggles. Whats happening? "YOUR JOEY FREAKIN GRACEFFA!!" They scream as people pass by giving us weird looks. "Yes! I'm Joey Graceffa!" He says sweetly. "Omg, Omg, Omg, Omg!! We're big Fans!! Can we please get a picture!" They scream. Fans? Whats going on? "Of course!!" He says. They take there pictures. "Omg, I can't believe you found me!" Joey says. Aww thats sweet, but I still don't know whats going on. Is Joey famous or something? "Are you serious, We can't believe we just MET YOU!!" Thay say. "You guys sweet!" He tells them. "We love you so much!! But we have to go before we get yelled at." They say sadly. "Well that sucks, before leaving at least tell me your guy's names." Joey says. "My name is Emily!" One says. "My names Jessica!" another one says. "I'm Miranda!" The last one says. "OMG, your my bae!" Joey says in a funny voice which makes me laugh. The girls laugh. "Well we got to go. It was nice meeting you!" They say and give Joey one last hug. Joey giggels. "It was nice meeting you to. You guys are so sweet!" Joey says. The girls let go and run off.

"What just happened?" Thomas and I ask. Joey laughs at us. "They were some of my fans!" He says. We look at him confused. "Fans, your Famous?" I ask. "Ohhhh, I forgot to tell you. I have a YouTube Channel! Thats what I do for a living. " He says. ohhhhhhhh. "Ohhh, you have a YouTube channel. Whats it called I want to see!" I say excited. That fan session was super cute. He's so sweet! "Joey Graceffa. Just my name." He tells me. So I get out my phone and see his YouTube channel and click on the first video named _'Silver lining'_

It's a music video! Wow he's a good singer. It's cute. He looks cute! It's the end of the video and I was smiling the whole time laughing at some of the parts. "That was so cute, I love it!" I tell him. He startes blushing. "Thanks!" he says. Damn, he's even sweet in his videos.


	7. Night

~Joey's POV~

"Donald Duck!" I say excited. We get in line and take a picture. Then we do a lot more of stuff. Then it's the end if the day and tge fireworks are about to start. "Hey where do you guys want to go see the fireworks?" Thomas says. "Um, we can-" I get interrupted "Go sit on the grass!" Adam say.

 **-ok I don't actually know if there is grass you can sit on at Disneyland but for the sake of the story just go with it.**

We all sit down on the grass. As we watch the fireworks. I look at Daniel. His eyes are reflecting the beautiful colors if the fireworks. He looks at me and I look away hoping he didn't see me stare at him. He then creeps his hand over to mine.

"It was so nice meeting you guys!" I say to Thomas and Daniel. "It was nice meeting you guys to, I had so much fun!" Daneil says "Yeah, we should all totally meet up again. Especially Joey and Daneil" Adam says. "Yeah, Daniel and Joey. But also all of us!" Thomas. Ok, now there trying to get us on a date. Daniel and I stare at them. "What?" They both say. Then Daniel and I look at each other. "What do you say? We meet up for tea or food, or something?" Daniel says. Omg, Omg, Omg. this is happening. Thomas and Adan is also making this happen. Yes, Yes, Yes of course! Why would I say no!? I'm acting like this is a date when it's not, but STILL. "Yeah, of course I would love that!" I say while I smile at him. He smiles back. His eyes are just, wow.

"Well we should get going." I say a bit sadly. "See you then" He says.

We all say our good byes. We get into the car. "YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Adam yells. "What?" I say. "He totally likes you!!!" Adam tells me.

~Daneil's POV~

We say our good byes. Wow I didn't think he would say yes. He's so adorable. It's proven at this point that I like Joey and that Thomas and Adam were working together to get Joey and I together. We get into the car and Thomas says. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, YES, YESSSS!" Oh god, here it comes. "YOU GUYS LIKE EACH OTHER!!!" Thomas screams. "Are you sure he likes me?" I say. "If your not sure then your blind! He totally likes you." He says. "How do you know?" I say. "What do you mean? It's the way you guys look at each other. You can feel an electricity between you guys!" Thomas states. "Well his eyes are beautiful and he's a cutie." I admit. "And you say you don't like each other" Thomas says. He's got a point. "Ok, I do like him. I admit it, but one question. Were you and Adam working together to get us together?" I ask. He gives me a smile. "Maybe"


	8. Stalker

~Joey's POV~

As soon as we get to Adam's house. I quickly get my phone and text Daniel.

J: Hi, its me Joey!

D: Hi Joey, I had alot of fun today!

J: Me too!

D: So I was thinking next Saturday we can, Maybe if you want to, we can meet up at this nice Macha place. You know to get to know each other.

J: Yeah, I would love too!

D: ok, What time

J: 3:00 pm

D: That works for me!

J: Cool!

D: See you then Mister Graceffa!

J: See you!

I click off my phone. He's so sweet. "So, what happened?" Adam ask me. "What do you mean?" I ask. "What did he text you?" Adam ask curiously. "He just wants to meet up at a nice macha place" I say. Ok I'm waiting for it. Adam just say it. "AHHHHHHHH, HE _LOVES_ YOU! he says. There it is. "No he just says to get know each other" I say. "No, I bet you $10 that he will ask you out in a Evenually." Adam says. wow. He's really confident. "Ok mister confident, deal." I tell adam.

"So are you going to spend the night again?" Adam ask me. "No, I think I'm ok now." I say. I should be ok. I just didn't have a good day yesterday.

I get dropped off at home. Get changed and go to bed.

 _Next wensday_.

Toys, Toys, Toys, Toys. Where are the toys at. I need to get something for a video. There it is. I get Twister and start walwalking to the check out center. Then I see someone familiar. Its Daniel! I walk up to him. "Hi Daneil!" I say. "Hi, Joey!" Daniel says. "So what brings you here?" I ask. "Looking for a present for a friend, you?" He says. "Just getting stuff for a video." I say. "Well I'm just about finished." Daniel says. "Me too" I say. "Ok, lets go check out and I will walk you to your car." Daniel says. I smile "ok" I say. Then something caught my eye. I look at the man and he quickly walks away. Is that Dave staring at us? Oh, no. Thats bad. Now he knows I'm friends with Daniel. I'm scared. What if he does something bad. No, don't think like that. It probably was a random guy that looks like him.

"Are you ok?" Daniel ask me and I snap out of my thoughts. "Yeah... I just thought I saw something." I say trying not to sound scared. "Ok, then" He says. I really hope that wasn't David because if it was it probably means that he's been watching me. And who knows what can happen. Don't think about it. I tell my self.

We pay for our items and we start walking to my car, which isn't that far away from Daniel's. Thank god. I want him to get to his car safely.

"Well this is my car" I say. "It was nice talking" He says. "Well see you Saturday!" Daniel says. "See you on Saturday!" I say. Well if Dave was near, he deffently heard that. Great. "Bye, Joey" Daniel says. "Bye, Daniel" I say. He walks away and I get into my car and wait for him to enter his. When he does I let a breathe I didn't know I was keeping in.

 **-Ok so I found out at least one person read this and thank you to who ever that was and some day mabye more people will.**


	9. Matcha

~Daneil's POV~

It Saturday and at 3 I meet up with Joey! I really don't have anything to do today. I also don't know his opinion on matcha (Green tea) So I have a back up place just in case.

I put on a nice button up with some jeans. Then do my usual hair style. Brush my teeth and head out.

Lately Joey and I have been texting alot. Getting to know a lot more about him. I wounder what eles I will learn today. I never really asked him about his love life.

I listen to Britney Spears on the way and arrive there. I walk in and grab a table. In 5 minutes Joey walks in and we both order a drink. Joey sweet smiles and adorable laughter should be a medicine for depression. "So who have you've been doing?" I ask. "Good, You?" He replies. "good." I say. We end up talking for 20 minutes. while we drink our drinks. Joey suddenly looks worried. "Hey, do you mined if we leave, not that I don't like it here. It's just something." He says both worried but serious. I look ok at him confused. "Sure but why?" I say curiously.

~Joey's POV~

Daniel and I were talking for a while and everything is going well! I love this place. Daniel is a such a sweet person. There's something about him that gives him a charm. I suddenly see someone familiar walk in. Its Dave. No! Why every time I'm enjoying myself. Now I know for sure that he has been watching me. And he knows I'm friends with Daniel! ok, calm down. I shouldn't be having a mental break down in my head. I should me focusing on getting us out of here safe. Dave is staring at us devilishly. "Hey, do you mined if we leave, not that I don't like it here. It's just something." I say. I don't want to give away David right now and start anything. "Sure but why?" Daniel ask me looking confused.

"Just-" I say and immediately grab his hand and storm out with him. "Do you need a ride?" He ask. "Yes, I walked here" I say. "Ok" He says and leads me to his car. He open the door for me. I smile "Thanks" I say. He hops in. "Where do you want to go?" Daniel ask me. "Just any where from here. I'll explain later." I say struggling with my words. "Ok" Daneil says sounding worried. As we pass by I see Dave out side with a huge grinn glued to his face. He says something. I read off his lips. _Not the last time_ _you'll see me_. My heart stops while I try to hold back tears.

 **-Sorry this is a short chapter**


	10. who's this stalker?

~Daneil's POV~

Im worried. Something is happening with Joey. Something was in that matcha place and I don't think it was just the drink. The fear in his eyes I see as we pass by the matcha place. It makes me feel sad and worried. Wait I see someone. A guy Joey's staring at. He has a huge grinn on his face. He mumbles something. I'm not good at lip reading but I was barely able to make out what he said. _not the last time you'll see me._ Ok, I'm creeped out now. What is this? Well I see why he wanted to get out. But who is he? Joey looks like he's on the urge of crying. I feel sympathy even though I didn't do anything. Why? I guess I'll take Joey to the back up place.

We get to the place. The place I decided to take him to this abandoned brige with a really nice view of LA.

"Where are we?" Joey ask me as I open the door for him. "Look for your self." I tell him. His eyes widen "Wow" He says. "Where did you find this place?" Joey ask me amazed. "I got lost when I first moved to LA and ended up here." I say. "It's beautiful" He says. "That's what I thought when I found this." I say. "Daniel, this is amazing, I feel trust" Joey says. Trust, interesting. "Trust?" I say confused. "Yes, I trust you, Daniel Preda." Joey says. "There a reason why I was so determined to get out of that matcha place" Joey says. "Because that man?" I say. "You saw him?" Joey ask me. "Yeah, I saw him say something like _not the last time you'll see me_." I tell Joey. "you saw that to? I just need to explain to you. I trust you. Your sweet, kind, a gentleman, beautiful in your own way, and so much more. I feel comfortable talking about this to you even though I met you a week ago." He tells me.

"Joey.. your such an amazing person too, Adorable, also sweet, and some how make feel 1,000,000 times happier. What ever you need to talk about I'm all ears." I tell Joey while we stare into each other's eyes. So we sit down on bench because there are benches all over the bridge.

"Ok so we met each other at Disney Land. So the day before that I have broken up with my ex-boyfriend. He would cheat on me every day and he wasn't really a great person. I just had to see it for my self. Btw he a really bad lier, it was so obvious because he would say he was at the store 3 to 4 hours a day and come back with a taco bell burrito. So that day I decided to follow Dave my ex to this _grocery store_. Eventually he arrived at another boys house and kisses him, than walks in. So I knock on the door asking what he was doing there. He said that he was there to pick up an orange. Like I said he was a bad lier. So I say we're done and as I try walk away he stops me and says don't leave I love you! I say it's too late for that" Joey tells me.

Ok this is coming at me quick. poor Joey. I see tears start to form around his eyes. "So after I tell him that he says _oh no sweetie,_ _you got it all wrong. It's only over when I say it's over._ I tell him I don't know what your talking about and I try walking away, but this time he grabs me in a strong grip and he says _Ohh no, your not going anywhere_. l try breaking free as he takes me into the house. But he's so much stronger than me. Eventually kick him hard enough and he lets go. I run to the car and tells me _Don't think this is going to be the last time you see me._ I'm scared. I don't know what could of happen if I made it into that house. He has the keys to my house and I don't feel safe." Joey tells me as he's crys.

I hug him as I give him a shoulder to cry on. I feel more sympathy. He shouldn't have to go through that. "I'm sorry you had to go through that, why didn't you tell the police?" I say. "Because, the police won't do anything if there's no proof." He tells me. That is sadly true. But I can't just let this happen. "He's been watching me. Remember when I ran into at the store on wensday and I saw something." Joey ask me. "Yes" I say. "Well I wasn't sure if I saw Dave there and that scared me. But now I know it was. He knows we're friends. He has the keys to my house. I'm scared, what if he hurts you or me or-" I cut him off. "Don't think like that. I won't let that happen." I tell him "But Daniel, he can-" I cut him off again but with this time kissing him. Sparkes fly.


	11. ex

~Joey's POV~

I smile at him. OMG he just kissed me! What do I do. all I'm doing is getting lost in those eyes while I smile. I'm a bit calmed down now. "Everything is going to be ok" Daniel tells me. Dang, he made me forget I was having a panic attack and that there tears streaming down my face. "Ok" I say. I hug him. "Thank you" I say. I know thank you can mean many things right now but, I'm just thankful for this moment. Wow something about that kiss. It felt different. I never had this feeling with Dave when ever I kissed _him_. or any of my old boyfriends. I think Daniels special.

We sit and admire the view for a couple of hours while we talk about other stuff. "I used to have an abusive boyfriend." Daniel says out if no were. I look at him. Then he pulls up his short sleeve and it reveals a scar that starts at his shoulder and goes into his shirt. I drop my mouth into a O shape. "Daniel..." I feel my heart melting inside. Like someone tried lighting it on fire to destroy it. I feel pain just looking at it. I hug him. "I didn't know. I'm so sorry" I say. I'm about to start fighting back tears. "Where is he" I ask. "We got into a big fight and he got arrested." Daniel tells me. "No one should be treated like this." I tell him. "But that doesn't matter right _now_ " He says. "What do you mean? It does matter. This shouldn't happen to you or anyone else. I can't think of the pain you were in going through." I say. I know Dave and I wasn't in a good relationship but this is worse. "No. he's in jail and your ex is still lose to do whatever he wants. Right now your situation is my main focus. I don't want you to go through anything I have; even though you probably went through enough with Dave." He tells me. "But Daniel-" I get cut off by him kissing me. again. He lets go after 10 seconds "No, you matter to me and my focuas is on you." He tells me as I see tears form in his eyes.

"Some guys are just shitheads. But not you." I say. I kiss him and Sparks fly.


End file.
